1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to wireless communication, and in particular, to enabling the wireless conveyance of communal information between apparatuses.
2. Background
Wireless technology has evolved from a simple carrier for voice communication to being employed in various wireless applications. Enhancements in wireless technology have substantially improved communication abilities, quality of service (QoS), speed, etc., which have contributed to insatiable user desire for new device functionality. As a result, portable wireless apparatuses are no longer just relied on for making telephone calls. They have become integral, and in some cases essential, tools for managing the professional and/or personal lives of users.
For example, as manufacturers release mobile devices having new communication abilities, there is now an expectation amongst users that applications residing on the devices have a real time “awareness” of both local and remote information. In supporting such functionality, applications not traditionally incorporating communication functionality are being redesigned to support wired/wireless communication. In one example usage scenario, wireless support may enable monitoring (e.g., sensor) apparatuses to transmit data to other apparatuses via wireless communication. Example usage scenarios may include natural resource monitoring, biometric sensors, systems for supporting financial transactions, personal communication and/or location devices, etc. Apparatuses enabled for such monitoring/communication activities may operate using limited resources. For example, these apparatuses may be simple (e.g., may have limited processing resources), may be small (e.g., may have space constraints due to size limitations imposed in retrofit applications), may have power constraints (e.g., battery powered), etc.
Wireless connection establishment and maintenance processes defined in existing communication protocols may not be appropriate for all apparatuses, such as those with resource constraints as described above. For example, existing wireless communication protocols may require substantial wireless interaction to keep apparatuses synchronized with other apparatuses in the network, wherein such interaction may comprise either continuous or periodic network participation. These requirements may not take into consideration the burden that such extensive network communication places upon resource-constrained devices, especially when other wireless traffic could possibly cause interference in the same operational space (e.g., other wireless networks operating utilizing the same wireless channel). As a result, it may become difficult to operate such resource-constrained apparatuses in accordance with these standards.